Shaped laminated composite parts may be laid up ply-by-ply on a tool referred to as a layup mandrel. Typically, the layup mandrel comprises a tool surface substantially matching the part and functioning to shape the plies as they are laid up and compacted on the mandrel. The laid up plies along with the layup mandrel may then be placed in an autoclave thereby subjecting the laid plies to increased temperature and increased pressure. When laying up a composite part, a composite material is positioned around and/or through a layup mandrel. After the part is formed, the composite part is removed from the layup mandrel so that the layup mandrel can be used to form the next composite part. However, in some cases, after undergoing the compaction and cure cycle, the composite part can be difficult to remove from the layup mandrel. As just one example, for the production of stringers having two layup parts or layup sections, one layup section might be removed while the other layup section remains on the layup mandrel. Since these stingers oftentimes are quite lengthy and they have a tendency to adhere to the layup mandrel post cure, the remaining layup section can take many man hours and labor to remove. Sometimes, it may take hours to even remove one section of the layup mandrel.
Currently, human strength is used to pull the layup mandrels from the composite part. This can oftentimes use over 1000 pounds of force to separate the parts. In some instances, it may take up to sixteen hours to separate the layup mandrel from the composite part. Another proposed solution is to attempt to clamp the assemblies (the composite part with the layup mandrel) to a table and use boards, pipes, etc. in an attempt to pry the layup mandrel from the composite part. However, the clamps and assembly store energy from the clamping force, which causes the clamps to be forced off of the assembly.